


The Absentee

by Lyfjaberg



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Senju Tobirama, Alpha Uchiha Madara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, El lazo que unía a Obito y Rin iba más allá del amor romántico, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Incluso Madara puede redimirse, Los jóvenes no deberían combatir en las guerras, M/M, Madara siendo Madara, Omega Uchiha Obito, Protective Senju Tobirama, Romance, Tobirama y Madara están de acuerdo en algo, Uchiha Obito manipulado, cuadros depresivos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyfjaberg/pseuds/Lyfjaberg
Summary: Viaje en el tiempo.Lo último que espera Tobirama Senju, es ser revivido por tercera vez mediante Edo Tensei. Hasta que se da cuenta que está vivo.Él no es un ninja estúpido por lo que no perderá la oportunidad de evitar las desgracias que se desencadenaran en el futuro.Obito Uchiha está destrozado, ha perdido la luz que iluminaba su mundo. En consecuencia, el joven portador del  Sharingan se siente abandonado y solo.Dinámica Alpha/Beta/OmegaNo sirvo para los resúmenes.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente no sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto, pero bueno. En fin, nunca se me había ocurrido este emparejamiento hasta, eh, dos días. Es rara, supongo, pero no tanto teniendo en cuenta las efímeras interacciones entre ambos, sin embargo, he de aclarar que tal vez haya un poco de OOC. No extremo, por supuesto, pero vamos, chicos, esto es un fanfic, y aunque ame capturar la esencia de los personajes e implantarla en alguno de mis escritos, algunas veces es necesario distorsionarlos un poco, no demasiado.
> 
> Otro punto que aclarar es que estará ambientando en un mundo donde el sistema de castas como segundo ¿género? ¿sexo? (estoy seguro de que es sexo por la influencia en sus genitales) O lo que todos conocemos como “Omegaverse”. Ah, el maldito y bendito Omegaverse. Siendo sincero, no tengo una trama trazada para esto, solo es algo fugaz que se me vino a la mente y ¡voilà! Las palabras fluyeron. Quienes deseen acompañarme en esta extraña travesía que espero poder terminar, son bienvenidos. 
> 
> Ah, algo más. Esto será un poco lento al principio y deseo poder hacer de este escrito uno corto.  
> Y no menos importante. Algunas cosas pueden retorcerse en el camino, así que mantengan la calma ante los giros en la trama.
> 
> ACLARACIONES: El mundo de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, el famoso dibujante de manga japonés. Esto incluye personajes, historia canónica, nombre de lugares y diversos artículos para el deleite de los fanáticos. Lo único que es de mi autoría es la humilde historia redactada por mi persona que hace uso de la historia canónica pero con unas eh, “pequeñas” modificaciones.
> 
> Olvidé algo muy importante.
> 
> Este contenido está adornadísimo con contenido homosexual, so, si eres una persona que está encantado con la homofobia, te pido amablemente cerrar la pestaña del buscador porque no tengo ganas de pensar alguna respuesta.

Lo primero que sus retinas capturaron cuando sus párpados volvieron a abrirse, fue el destellante halo de luz de unos rayos de sol. El hombre parpadeó repetidamente hasta que su visión pudo aclararse. La luminosidad que emanaba del astro incapacitó durante un momento uno de sus sentidos más preciados. Siendo un shinobi, la capacidad de ver era una gran defensa. Orientar su anatomía a su nuevo entorno le costó más de lo que le hubiera gustado, si el escenario fuera el campo de batalla, él estaría muerto por su lentitud. Pero para su suerte, ese no era el destino que tenía trazado. Las grandes y blancas manos avezadas en el arte de la guerra adornadas con distintivas cicatrices se posaron en el suelo. Su epidermis sintió algo suave, entre sus dedos tomó un par de las pequeñas hilachas que brotaban de la tierra. Era pasto. Tirado boca arriba, Tobirama elevó una de sus manos hacia sus ojos para protegerlos del sol con la palma expuesta hacia el cielo.

Asegurarse de que estaba solo fue fácil, simplemente tuvo que _sentir_.

El suave bullicio emitido por el trinar de los pájaros y el aire bailando entre las hojas de los árboles le relajaron profundamente. Incluso podía escuchar a lo lejos el agua que corría libre en algún río de los alrededores. Tobirama se obligó a enforcarse en lo verdaderamente importante. Debía conocer su entorno para poder orientarse. Inhaló profundamente mientras quitaba la extremidad que cubría sus ojos para poder nuevamente el mundo. La segunda cosa que vio Tobirama cuando sus pupilas fueran capaces de capturar la imagen fue un cielo extremadamente azulado con algunas pocas nubes moteando el firmamento. El sol emitía su luz orgulloso mientras se comenzaba a alzar en la mitad del cielo. Bajó la mirada mientras se erguía y el Nidaime observó el verde característico de las hojas de los árboles, arbustos y matorrales.

Tobirama realmente _apreció_ el magnífico paisaje que le había dado la bienvenida luego de su sueño. Pero no sabía dónde carajos estaba. Y eso era una desventaja que debía eliminar.

El hombre revisó rápidamente el equipo que traía consigo hasta que cayó en cuenta que él debía estar _muerto_. Recordaba el desenlace de Primera Guerra, pero también recordaba el Edo Tensei que le devolvió la vida dos veces por deseo de Orochimaru, el fatal alumno de su discípulo. Por consecuencia, el Segundo Hokage conocía el desenlace de la Cuarta Guerra y la decisión del Sabio de los Seis Caminos con respecto a la Resurrección del Mundo Impuro. _Oh, oh. Él realmente debía estar muerto._ Tobirama deseó patear al desalmado que había ido en contra de la decisión de Hagoromo. ¿Realmente lo llamaban nuevamente a la vida? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? El Senju deseó no tener que luchar en otra guerra entre naciones, porque ellos habían logrado seguir la Voluntad de Fuego y transmitirla a todos los ninjas del mundo shinobi, ellos habían traído la paz después de años de lucha.

La tercera cosa que observó Tobirama ese día, fueron sus manos. Él recordaba que los productos obtenidos del Edo Tensei tenían peculiares características. Una de ellas eran las extrañas líneas que le daba un aspecto agrietado a la piel de los reanimados. Los trazos negros se esparcían por todo su cuerpo, incluyendo sus manos. He ahí el detalle. Cuando el Nidaime las observó, vislumbró que estaban pulcras en comparación a sus últimas resurrecciones, _casi como si estuviera vivo._ El hombre de cabello claro frunció el entrecejo como una clara señal de incredulidad. Nuevamente habían modificado —y mejorado— su Jutsu. Para su beneficio —o desgracia— Tobirama era una persona a la cual le gustaba cubrir terreno y tener el control de la situación —después de todo, era un brillante estratega— por lo que no dudó en llevar un par de dedos hacia la arteria en su cuello que indicaba las leves pulsaciones de los latidos del corazón. Cualquiera que creyera ser revivido por el Edo Tensei pensaría que hacer aquello era una estupidez. El corazón era inexistente en los reanimados. Aunque aquella fuera una situación casi imposible, nuevamente Tobirama Senju demostraba tener la razón.

_Su corazón latía furiosamente dentro de su pecho enviando sangre a través de sus arterias y venas hacia todo su cuerpo._

_Oh, oh. Tobirama realmente estaba vivo._

El hombre simplemente suspiró. Él evitaba dejarse nublar por las emociones, era alguien pragmático y asertivo, pero era humano, por lo que se podía permitir pequeños deslices en situaciones en las que no había alguien intentando matarle.

Tobirama volvió a suspirar antes de emitir una maldición.

—… Mierda.

Se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo antes de estirar sus extremidades para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su lugar y en perfectas condiciones. Su chakra se sentía normal, por lo que dudaba padecer algo que obstruyera la mezcla de flujo espiritual y físico. Volvió a inhalar aire antes de lanzarse hacia una de las ramas de los árboles para comenzar a buscar un punto que le ayudara a obtener una mejor visión. Agradeció no haber caído de bruces al suelo una vez que dio el primer salto a los árboles, no hubiera sido agradable y, ciertamente, agradecía no haber tenido que recibir un golpe contra la tierra. Tobirama sonrió cuando un árbol que estaba lo suficientemente estirado hacia el sol le podría permitir una mejor visión de su entorno. El hombre lo escaló rápidamente hasta que pudo apreciar al oeste el Monumento Hokage. Desde el punto en el que estaba, la visión era borrosa, pero Tobirama _sabía_ que ese montón de rocas un sucio color crema era una de las características más sobresalientes de su aldea. El Segundo Hokage no dudo bajar del árbol para iniciar el recorrido en dirección al oeste.

Tobirama realmente se valía su título como el ninja más veloz de su época. Nuevamente, el hombre debió buscar un lugar para poder observar el Monumento. La geografía del lugar le había acercado a un acantilado que se imponía lo suficientemente cerca de la aldea para poder ver sin problema el monumento, pero evitando ser visto por ojos normales. El rostro de Hashirama estaba tallado al igual que el suyo e incluso, el de Sarutobi. Los juveniles rasgos de Minato se alzan imponentes en el Monumento al igual que el de sus antecesores. Tobirama sabía que hasta ese punto todo _iba bien._ , pero debería estar tallado el rostro de Tsuna.

Y el rostro de su sobrina-nieta faltaba.

—Carajo…

Entonces Tobirama supo que todo estaba _jodidamente mal_.

El hombre se centró rápidamente evaluando la situación. No era estúpido ni emocional, era un ninja entrenado que pocas veces —rozando la nulidad— sucumbía ante alguna emoción. Él podía manejar situaciones difíciles y salir beneficiado. Tobirama se retiró del lugar para ir a otro más apartado.

El camino se volvió cargado de preguntas para sí mismo.

_“¿Ocultar mi identidad?”_

Tobirama había trazado un plan en poco tiempo. Si estaba en el pasado, antes de ocurriera toda _esa desgracia_ , probablemente podría evitarla


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez hayan faltas de ortografía o nombres no escritos correctamente, atribuyo este error a la puta dislexia que me persigue desde tiempos inmemorables. Con el tiempo serán corregidas.
> 
> Agradezco las felicitaciones y/o comentarios, realmente son un motivo adicional para continuar con esto. 
> 
> Ya saben, es un poco confuso al comienzo pero la trama se irá desglosando con el paso del tiempo.

Lo que Tobirama decidió hacer mientras buscaba algún lugar para poder descansar, fue comenzar a trazar su plan. La aldea se veía bien a pesar de la distancia que había tomado, pero el rostro faltante de Tsunade en el Monumento le indicó que estaba antes o después del ataque del nueve colas. Encontrar un sitio donde establecerse fue un tanto fácil, a pesar del tiempo, la geografía del País del Fuego no había cambiado demasiado, por lo que los escondites que había descubierto y creado cuando niño seguían en su lugar. El terreno que escogió fue construido por Hashirama durante la juventud de ambos. Creado gracias al Kekkei Genkai de su hermano, la espaciosa construcción subterránea estaba en medio de un bosque al sur de Konoha, siendo protegida por un Jutsu Secreto que sólo podían manejar él y Hashirama debido a que simplemente ellos lo conocían. El Nidaime realizó siete posiciones de manos hasta que la madera cubierta y camuflada con tierra comenzó a abrirse para dar paso a unas escaleras. Cada elemento de la naturaleza era provechoso, por lo que acudió al fuego para poder encender una de las antorchas e iluminar el descenso.

La puerta se cerró cuando el hombre comenzó a bajar los primeros escalones. A medida que descendía, Tobirama encendía cada antorcha que aparecía en su camino. Debía llegar al final de las escaleras para poder acceder al sistema lumínico del peculiar refugio. _Tobirama realmente odiaba lo extensas que podían llegar a ser las escaleras._ Bastó que acumulara un poco de chakra en los puntos que rodeaban su sistema respiratorio para expulsar una llama lo suficientemente potente a través de su boca y de esa manera darle luz al lugar. El Hokage apagó el fuego sostenido en su mano derecha. Cuando el hombre giró su cuerpo y pudo apreciar nuevamente aquel lugar, recordó lo malditamente espacioso que era. Hashirama realmente se había emocionado con la construcción de aquella infraestructura. Ambos habían cubierto cualquier necesidad básica, el sistema de oxigenación estaba diseñado para jamás obstruirse a menos que el lugar fuera reducido a nada más que escombros.

Las paredes estaban hechas a base de madera oscura al igual que todo lo que le rodeaba. La mesa central estaba vacía, tal y como él y su hermano mayor la habían dejado antes de que Hashirama cayera muerto en batalla. El odioso sillón de madera construido por su tonto hermano debido a una extraña necesidad seguía con las mantas de lana que el hombre mayor había dejado regadas sobre el mueble. Había dos habitaciones y lo que sobraba de infraestructura se destinó a una cocina, sala de esta y un baño.

Tobirama sintió que se estaba ahogando en los recuerdos. Y aquello no era bueno a pesar de estar en completa soledad. Contrariamente de haberse reencontrado dos veces con Hashirama después de la primera muerte de ambos, el Senju admitía para sí mismo que extrañaba la excesiva risa de su hermano. Tobirama sacudió su cabeza. Tenía una misión a pesar de que no había sido asignada por nadie. En medio de aquel lugar, el Nidaime quitó el protector que cubría parte de su rostro para dejarlo sobre la mesa una vez se acercó a ella. De la misma manera el hombre se despojó de la armadura de combate que cubría su cuerpo, quedando en vestimentas azulinas simples. Giró en su eje, emprendiendo un mediano trayecto hacia la preciada obra de Hashirama para sentarse en el lugar. Con los codos apoyados en ambos muslos y las manos entre su cabello, Tobirama Senju se permitió jalar las grisáceas hebras mientras dejaba fluir un poco de estrés.

Para el hombre, Konoha era su máxima prioridad. Y perder el tiempo mientras se abrumaba en el estrés no era algo tolerable, pero sí necesario si su deseo era salir victorioso en aquella nueva batalla presentada ante sus ojos sangrientos. Los únicos pensamientos que pudo concretar mientras buscaba un refugio, fue que debía recordar los nombres de las piezas importantes en aquel juego. Obito Uchiha fue el primer conjunto de palabras que asaltó su mente. El muchacho era un discípulo de Madara y el principal responsable de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja al igual que la mayoría de las desgracias que acongojaron la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas y el Mundo Shinobi durante los últimos años. Tobirama soltó su cabello, pero sus manos siguieron en el mismo lugar. Sí, él recordaba cuando el muchacho —porque Obito, a pesar de mostrar una apariencia madura, era un simple mocoso descarriado para Tobirama— se convirtió en el Jinchuriki del Diez Colas. Y por Kami, el Uchiha realmente fue un dolor en el culo. Si lograba encontrar su ubicación actual, matarlo sería ponerle fin al martirio que caería sobre todos en el futuro.

La segunda pieza apareció en su mente al mismo tiempo que la primera, el nombre de Madara Uchiha se alzó imponente en su consciencia.

Era tan… _Molesto._ Si tan sólo no hubiera oído a Hashirama cuando le pidió prácticamente otra oportunidad para el Uchiha…

Tobirama llevó su mano derecha hacia la parte posterior de su cuello para masajear el lugar. Comenzaba a sentir tensión y necesitaba relajar los músculos bajo su piel. Su nariz olfateó el aire a su alrededor al sentir un leve olor a café, lluvia y menta blanca. _Era su aroma._ Habían pasado años, décadas desde la última vez que su nariz capturó aquella esencia. Cada ninja tenía la opción de ocultar su aroma para evitar distracciones en la batalla. Alfas y Omegas suprimían su olor mediante jutsus para un mejor rendimiento militar, por lo que todos eran simples Betas. Volver a percibir su aroma fue otra forma de argumentar que estaba _vivo._ Y que debía renovar el jutsu.

Soltó un leve quejido antes de volver a centrarse en nombres importantes. Minato fue el siguiente. El peculiar hombre rubio debía estar en algún lugar de la Aldea, hablando con Kushina sobre Naruto y oh… Tobirama frunció el entrecejo porque él nunca, jamás oyó a alguien mencionar el nombre de la esposa de Minato. ¡Él no sabía que la esposa de Minato se llamaba Kushina!

—Kami… ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el hombre en un murmullo a la nada.

Tobirama bajó sus manos hasta dejarlas en el vacío entre sus piernas para observarlas. ¿Por qué estaba recordando cosas que no conocía? Se quedó ahí, quieto, observando sus pálidas manos mientras intentaba ordenar los pensamientos de su mente hasta que una mano blanca, casi grisácea se posó sobre las propias. ¿Había bajado la guardia? Estaba… ¿Paralizado? ¿Él, Tobirama Senju? El Nidaime levantó con rapidez la mirada, no había sido capaz de percibir el chakra de su acompañante porque _estaba solo._ Lo que nunca esperó fue encontrarse cara a cara con el Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

—La vida nos da sorpresas, ¿verdad, Tobirama Senju? Aunque algunas son más gratas que otras —comentó la deidad mientras quitaba su mano para dejarla reposar en su costado derecho.

—Sabio…Qué… ¿Por qué? Todo había terminado.

Hagoromo le observó casi con compasión a través del Rinnegan. Al anciano no le sorprendía el estado absorto en el que se encontraba el hombre, pero debía felicitarlo. La situación en la que se encontraba estaba fuera de lugar, pero no imposible, sin embargo, cualquiera hubiera sucumbido preso de la locura y el pánico. Sin embargo, Tobirama estaba ahí, frente a él, enfrentando la situación de la mejor manera posible e intentando mantener la calma.

—La vida es frágil, pero maravillosa. Que los ninjas sean capaces de poseer chakra es algo magnífico, aquello fue algo que mi madre, Kaguya, jamás pudo ver. Sin embargo, de la misma manera, puede llegar a ser nefasto, ¿verdad, Tobirama? Las palabras del Ninshu fueron totalmente distorsionadas.

El Senju observó en silencio al hombre. Los hórridos recuerdos de conflictos bélicos bailaron en su mente. Asintió.

—Pero tras la Cuarta Guerra, los shinobi que sobrevivieron pudieron ver más allá de su individualidad, vieron que el amor, la paz y el compañerismo era la respuesta —Hagoromo siguió levitando tranquilamente frente al hombre—. Quienes perdieron su rumbo, volvieron a encontrarlo.

Tobirama le siguió observando.

—Pero el precio de ello fue la muerte.

Silencio.

—Sé que te preguntas por qué estás aquí si deshice el efecto del Edo Tensei. El Mundo Puro tiene algunas leyes que nadie puede interferir, solo su propia entidad. Estos ojos —el Sabio llevó dos dígitos hacia sus propios orbes, señalándolos— pueden traer a la vida. Una de mis voluntades fue darles una segunda oportunidad a quienes creí que se la merecían, el Mundo Puro me otorgó el poder elegir a quién traer nuevamente a la vida. No te daré más detalles, Tobirama, no aún. Pero si estás nuevamente con vida es porque existe _alguien_ que necesita de ti.

Tobirama le miró incrédulo.

—¿Quién necesitaría de mí, Sabio? Mi ciclo vital se cumplió al terminar la Cuarta Guerra —Tobirama cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho, pensando— _¿Por qué estoy aquí, Hagoromo?_ Sé que debo proteger la Aldea, daría mi vida por ella, pero entiendo que no te refieres a Konoha.

El hombre negó suavemente ante la mención del ciclo terminado.

—Tu ciclo sólo se encontraba en pausa, Tobirama Senju. Nunca lo completaste. Sé lo que has pensado y no es erróneo, pero no es la manera de detener las desgracias que se desencadenaran en el futuro. Quieres matar a Obito Uchiha, ¿no? Al igual que a Madara.

—Es la única solución. Los Uchihas pierden el juicio cuando su objeto de amor se les ha sido arrancado de las manos. Sabemos el desenlace que le espera a esta realidad si ambos o siquiera uno de ellos continúa respirando.

—El amor… —murmuró el Sabio— El amor siempre fue un defecto de la descendencia de Indra, empero, también fue una bendición. No volviste a la vida para seguir derramando sangre que no merece ser regada, Tobirama Senju. Tu agudeza mental siempre fue una ventaja, pero debes ver más allá de las soluciones radicales que tanto te caracterizan. Obito Uchiha no es más que un niño que a penas está rozando la juventud, crees acaso, Tobirama, ¿que él merece la muerte? ¿Sabes siquiera por qué el muchacho perdió la cordura al punto de volverse un desquiciado? Espero tu respuesta.

Tobirama se enderezó. Ambos brazos seguían cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto inexistente. Intentaba recordar algo que le guiara por el camino correcto. En su mente, el Nidaime sólo podía recordar a un hombre cegado por la locura que logró encontrar la luz en sus últimos momentos.

—No, no lo sé.

El hijo de Kaguya asintió levemente.

—Lo descubrirás, Tobirama, mientras cambies los hechos que provocarán las catástrofes futuras, sabrás quién te necesita. Por ahora sólo te diré que estás en un punto de la historia en la que Obito está junto a Madara, pero no ha sido manipulado por la reencarnación de Indra. Recordarás cosas que nunca viste pero que sucedieron durante el transcurso de esta línea temporal. Utilízalas a tu favor, Tobirama.

El creador del Ninshu levantó su mano diestra con la palma extendida hacia arriba, en el centro de esta, pequeñas partículas doradas y plateadas comenzaron a acumularse en el centro, delgados hilos de un cristalino color azul envolvieron la pequeña esfera de partículas que comenzaba a formarse.

—Extiende tu mano diestra, Nidaime.

Tobirama obedeció. Se levantó del lugar en el que estaba sentado para poder facilitar lo pedido por el Sabio. La formación de aquella extraña esfera había sido parte de su interés. Cuando el Sennin posó la mano que sostenía la esfera sobre la suya, sintió un extraño calor recorrer su brazo seguido de un frío aterrador.

—Te he dado parte de mi poder, Tobirama. El sello que aparece en tu mano te ayudará a resolver tus dudas.

Y antes de que el hombre de cabello grisáceo y características marcas rojizas pudiera preguntarle algo al hombre centenario, desapareció dejándole en completa soledad con más interrogantes sin responder.


	3. (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verán, creo que no estoy estudiando Antropología por nada. 
> 
> Aquí pondré otra "advertencia" que luego será añadida a las aclaraciones del capítulo inicial:
> 
> Habrán menciones sobre algunos aspectos de la cultura japonesa tradicional (música, festividades, mitología/leyendas/mitos). No soy un experto en esta cultura, pero les recomiendo revisar las notas al pie para poder entender algunos términos. En ellas aclaro qué es cada cosa mencionada. Cabe mencionar que Wikipedia es mi única fuente confiable hasta ahora. Espero corregirlo más adelante por alguna fuente más confiable.
> 
> Por cierto, un dato interesante.
> 
> Verán, soy un tipo curioso al cual le gusta leer. ¿Sabían ustedes que Amaterasu y Susanoo son hermanos en la Mitología Japonesa? (Amatersaru es "la poderosa diosa sol" y Susanoo el "igualmente infame hermano dios del mar") Porque yo no, hasta hace unos minutos.  
> Vaya cosa interesate.
> 
> Gracias, dios Kishimoto, tu obra para niños es una excelente obra referencial a la cultura japonesa. 
> 
> PD: Uchihas qliaos y sus poderes sacados del culo.
> 
> PD2: qliao = culiao  
> Es un, ah, ¿insulto? ¿Garabato? Chileno. Realmente no sabría explicar qué significa. Creo que en Perú también se utiliza. 
> 
> En fin, no desesperéis por lo lento de esto, es necesario para un buen desarrollo del clímax.
> 
> Eh, eh. Minato es un ninja tipo sensor porque es necesario para la trama. Fin.

Aquella noche fue una de las más pacíficas que el hombre tuvo en vida. Sus músculos, los cuales se encontraban increíblemente cansados, pudieron tener su merecido descanso en una cama realmente cómoda. A pesar de que la experiencia que había tenido con el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, Tobirama reafirmó la decisión de maquinar el plan que jamás terminó de trazar. El hombre no desayunó, simplemente vistió sus característicos ropajes y emprendió un corto viaje hacia Konoha. El Segundo Hokage no tenía planeado qué decir, por lo que acudir a la espontaneidad fue la mejor opción. El sol alumbraba suavemente el cielo mientras comenzaba un lento camino para alzarse imponente en el firmamento azulado, la característica brisa del País del Fuego le saludó esa primera mañana de su segunda oportunidad de vida continúa.

Kami, Tobirama realmente había extrañado poder deleitarse con el familiar ambiente del lugar por el cual luchó para poder establecer un hogar donde hubiera paz. Casi podía oír el melódico sonar de unos Taiko[1] en medio de una especie de Bon Odori[2]. Deleitarse con el ambiente en el que había nacido jamás había sido tan placentero hasta ese momento. Tal vez estar tan arraigado a su código ninja le había impedido poder apreciar las cosas mundanas ofrecidas por la naturaleza, pero experimentar prácticamente tres veces el beso mortal de la parca le había otorgado la visión de adular el ambiente que le rodeaba. Tobirama tuvo otra motivación más para no fallar: la magistral belleza natural de su entorno.

Una hoja de un vívido color verde que se había posado en su cabello grisáceo mientras iba de rama en rama cayó a sus pies cuando se detuvo en los límites de la Aldea. En esa oportunidad Tobirama pudo ver cuánto había prosperado tras derramar tanta sangre. Si sus hermanos menores no hubieran perecido siendo apenas unos cachorros…

No, no debía vivir en el “qué hubiera pasado si…”

Entrecerró sus ojos mientras se acuclillaba. Una vana pregunta se instaló en su mente: ¿Cómo iba a ingresar al lugar que fundó junto a su hermano y Madara Uchiha? Él podía simplemente infiltrarse en su hogar, pero había _algo_ dentro de su consciencia que le indicaba que aquella acción no era la vía adecuada, pero atravesar las puertas de Konoha crearía un revuelo que de momento era totalmente innecesario. Por supuesto, podía acudir a Hiruzen Sarutobi —Tobirama recordaba lo _acabado_ que se veía su anciano alumno cuando volvió a verlo la primera vez que fue reanimado, por lo que estaba seguro de que estaba con vida. Además, el hombre había asumido nuevamente el manto de Hokage luego de la trágica, pero heroica muerte de Minato Namikaze—, pero teniendo en cuenta que había sido uno de los principales coautores de la Masacre Uchiha —Tobirama realmente creía que esa solución pudo haber sido factible en el tiempo que recién comenzaba a crearse Konoha, pero el tiempo había seguido su curso y las palabras del Sabio estaban en su mente. Si él estaba ahí para detener desgracias, la masacre de ese clan era una de ella. Sólo debía mover las piezas correctas para una victoria con la menor cantidad de bajas posibles— y la pésima gestión con la crianza de Naruto Uzumaki, el tonto ninja de rubio cabello chillón e hijo del Yondaime, no era la mejor opción.

Por más cariño que el Nidaime pudiera tenerle al hombre que conoció desde su tierna infancia, definitivamente no era su primera opción.

Tobirama tenía _cosas_ que reclamarle a Hiruzen.

Su debilidad por Danzo, por ejemplo.

Y que fuera tan malditamente imbécil como para acceder a cada petición egoísta de su compañero.

Y luego recordó que Hiruzen, en medio de la Cuarta Guerra, le comentó que los ancianos que cumplían el rol de consejeros no eran nadie más que sus compañeros de equipo Homura y Koharu —él realmente estaba seguro de que sería de esa manera, pero debía estar seguro de eso. La casualidad de la vida fue generosa con el Nidaime aquella vez— Tobirama llevó su mano diestra hacia su rostro para apretar el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. Kami… Por más que le doliera admitir algo negativo sobre sus apreciados estudiantes, realmente había entrenado a un trío de ineptos. Esos dos debían estar fuera al igual que Danzo Shimura. O al menos debía mantener al último bajo ojo vigilante.

Lanzó sus pensamientos a una esquina en su mente. Debía concentrarse en cómo llegar hasta Minato. El viento movía sus cabellos y Tobirama volvió a levantarse, su mano se había alejado de su rostro hacía bastante tiempo para luego estar escondida al igual que su compañera bajo sus brazos. Tenía ambas extremidades cruzadas sobre su torso, pensando. Realmente no necesitó seguir ideando algún plan, porque siendo aún más rápido que un parpadeo, Minato apareció con una mirada y aire curioso frente a sus ojos carmesí. Los dos mechones de cabello rubio caían con gracia a cada lado de su rostro creando una perfecta dualidad con los ojos azulinos. El chaleco táctico de Konoha estaba cubierto por el manto de color blanco y rojo del Hokage. Sobre su frente y cubierto por algunos cabellos dorados se alzaba orgulloso el protector de Konoha.

Al parecer mantener visible una parte de su chakra había sido suficiente para que Minato le ahorra el trabajo de presentarse ante él. El hombre era, sin duda, merecedor del título de Hokage. Era astuto e inteligente, lo había visto en la Cuarta Guerra y volvía a ser testigo de ello.

Lo primero que salió de la boca de su repentino acompañante, fue totalmente esperado.

—Es agradable ver a un compañero —comentó Minato, simpático aun estando frente a un “desconocido”— en especial si el sujeto en cuestión tiene un extraño parecido con la cara grabada del Segundo Hokage en el Monumento que nos da un espectacular paisaje.

—Correcto —respondió Tobirama—, es agradable, teniendo en cuenta que estás frente al Segundo.

Minato levantó suavemente una rubia ceja.

—Me disculparás, _“Nidaime”,_ pero traer un protector como el del Segundo y poseer rasgos similares al rostro que está tallado en piedra, no me asegura que seas él. Verás, _“Tobirama Senju”,_ si bien uno de mis instintos dice que confíe en ti, no puedo dejar ingresar a un extraño a la Aldea que juré proteger con mi vida y que, además, profesa ser uno de sus fundadores que está muerto desde hace años.

Tobirama le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—No se equivocaron al elegirte para ser el sucesor de Saru —comentó. Al tener en su mirada el rostro de Minato. notó un poco de felicidad en las facciones del hombre—. En otras circunstancias, te reprendería por dudar de mi palabra, pero en nuestra situación es totalmente aceptable, mocoso —Tobirama observó serenamente el pueblo frente a sus ojos, Minato imitó su acción—. Soy un desconocido para ti, pero tú no lo eres para mí.

—¿Disculpe? —Minato giró su rostro para observar al hombre ante la última frase, intrigado al punto de dejar pasar la mención de ser un mocoso. Tobirama copió su gesto.

—Debería estar muerto, eso es cierto, Como también lo es que el hecho de que yo no debería estar aquí. Así como tú creaste el _“Rasengan”,_ yo cree el Hiraishin y tiempo después, el Edo Tensei. Minato, no tengo deseos de destruir algo por lo cual luché con uñas y dientes, si no todo lo contrario. El destino ha decidido que debo hacer algo antes de finalizar mi ciclo en esta vida y es por ese motivo por lo que estoy aquí. Si me permitieras explicarte, podrás juzgar la veracidad de mis palabras y decidir qué es lo mejor para Konoha.

Minato le miró expectante e incluso curioso. La mención de su jutsu había sido un poco sorpresiva, pero lo contuvo. Podía sentir que las palabras del hombre de extrañas marcas rojas eran sinceras, es más, creía que eran las más sinceras que había oído desde que Obito daba sus “excusas” por llegar tarde. El Yondaime asintió, adoptando la posición flor de loto en el suelo. Tobirama adoptó la misma posición.

—Te escucho.

Tobirama sintió que todo estaba yendo demasiado bien, pero debía aprovechar y no juzgar, por lo que no perdió tiempo.

—Esta es la tercera vez que vuelvo a la vida —fue lo primero que dijo, él no notó algún gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Minato, pero sí un sonido de ese tipo—. La primera y segunda vez fue gracias al Edo Tensei, el jutsu prohibido que cree en un acto desesperado —el peso en su voz fue sutil, el recuerdo de Itama y Kawarama seguía intacto— que creí podía ser útil…

El hombre de cabello grisáceo hubiera continuado, pero fue interrumpido por la agradable voz de Minato.

—Disculpe, realmente no quisiera interrumpir, pero no sé cómo funciona el Edo Tensei y bueno…

Tobirama asintió, paciente.

—La Reencarnación del Mundo Impuro es una variante del Jutsu de Invocación, pero lo que invocas es a alguien que ha muerto —Tobirama observó al Yondaime—. Cuando lo cree, era considerado una técnica prohibida porque tomaba la vida de otros para poder traer de vuelta a alguien, eso fue hasta la segunda vez que fui revivido.

Minato silbó por lo bajo.

Tobirama mordió el interior de su mejilla derecha en un acto masoquista.

—Minato, lo primero que debí haberte dicho fue vengo desde una época lejana en el tiempo, las veces que fui revivido fue luego de tu muerte y el nacimiento de tu hijo, Naruto. Sé cosas que sucederán, pero debes escuchar —el Senju pudo notar cómo la piel del Yondaime se volvía un poco más clara, pero siendo un shinobi entrenado y estando en su papel de protector de Konoha, mantuvo su postura tranquila—. El destino que tendrán algunas personas de esta aldea no es el mejor, los sucesos que serán parte de ese destino tampoco son los mejores. El destino que tendrás tú y tu esposa junto a tu hijo no son los más amenos. Por supuesto, la muerte de ambos no fue en vano, pero sí prematura.

Él recordaba, él sabía que Minato y Kushina habían muerto protegiendo a su hijo, y a su Aldea.

—Pero si estoy aquí es para evitar sucesos como el que acabo de relatarte. Necesito que me respondas algo, Minato —expresó el hombre—. Obito, ¿está con vida?

Minato dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar que apuntaba donde estaba la Piedra de los Héroes. El nombre de su expresivo estudiante estaba grabado en aquel monumento expresando al mundo el título bien merecido del hiperactivo muchacho. La nostalgia se reflejó en sus juveniles rasgos.

—Muerto —no dudó en responderle, la credibilidad del hombre era tan malditamente verdadera que no podía dudar ni pensar que estaba mintiendo.

Tobirama sonrió y Minato realmente quiso darle un golpe en el rostro por celebrar la muerte de su joven alumno que había caído en la Tercera Guerra.

—Obito está vivo, Minato.

El hombre mencionado giró su rostro con rapidez para observar con asombro al varón más alto. ¿Qué había dicho?

—¿Qué? —preguntó, poniéndose rápidamente de pie. De la misma manera, Tobirama estuvo frente a él, mirándole desde arriba gracias a los centímetros que diferenciaban sus estaturas— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está él? ¡No puede estar vivo! ¡Las rocas lo sepultaron al punto de no poder rescatarlo!

Tobirama enarcó una ceja. No debió siquiera abrir su boca.

—Entonces _no intentaron lo suficiente_ —escupió sin remordimiento, Minato sintió aquello como un reproche que le hubiera dado su padre. Si hubiera tenido uno, claro. Y realmente dolió, porque su estudiante pudo haber sido salvado por él— porque Madara lo encontró y estoy seguro de que en este momento debe estar intentado lavarle el cerebro.

Minato Namikaze frunció el entrecejo realmente confundido. No importaba que fuera un shinobi experimentado, cada palabra del hombre removía su interior.

—¿Sabes dónde está? —preguntó el rubio.

Tobirama negó.

—No, pero… Tengo recuerdos… —murmuró— Recuerdos que _no son míos._ Es como si algo me mostrara hechos relevantes.

Minato asintió levemente mientras emitía un corto suspiro. El Yondaime recordaba haber despertado hace pocas horas antes de estar junto a aquel hombre que tenía por nombre Tobirama Senju. Le había preparado el desayuno a Kushina, se despidió con un beso y luego se encontró con los únicos dos miembros de su equipo restantes antes de sentir una extraña firma de chakra en un lado asilado del Monumento Hokage. Él pensó que podría ser algún ninja forastero intentado infiltrarse en Konoha para robar algo, y si era de esa manera, el ninja no podía ser alguien más imprudente. Pero para su sorpresa, era un hombre que le había bastado decir un par de frases para asegurarle que estaba frente al Segundo Hokage. El hombre entonces comenzó a relatarle un montón de hechos que terminaron por desequilibrar por completo su mañana y en ese momento seguía junto al varón, intentado procesar la información recibida.

Cuando Minato decidió ser Hokage, no esperaba que tuviera que estar frente a un shinobi muerto que había resucitado.

No le pagaban lo suficiente para tener que soportar tal nivel de estrés.

Tal vez habló con anticipación.

Y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo importante.

—¿Madara está vivo? —preguntó ya casi sin un poco de sorpresa.

—Vivo y planeando someter al mundo en un genjutsu que traerá a la vida a la primera persona que obtuvo chakra —respondió Tobirama.

Minato apoyó parte de su rostro en su palma derecha.

—Obito… Obito Uchiha es a quién debemos encontrar —susurró Tobirama—. Él es el principal actor de los actos más atroces que azotaran al mundo shinobi. Minato —le llamó— la bondad que habita en el corazón de tu alumno será machacada por los actos de Madara y de este mundo para reemplazarlo por el más puro odio. En otras circunstancias te diría que la solución a todo esto es su muerte, pero no es el camino correcto. El muchacho estará tan cegado por el odio que seguirá la voluntad de Madara y declarará la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi dentro de aproximadamente, veinte años.

—¿Por qué él? —preguntó Minato, estaba intrigado, pero también molesto. La manera en que la que Tobirama relataba los hechos le daban indicios de que Madara había manipulado a Obito al punto de convertirlo en una persona totalmente distinta a la que conoció, porque así se oía. Obito no quería la guerra, el muchacho sólo deseaba ser Hokage y maldita sea, el niño era tan bueno que había dado su vida por Kakashi Hatake, su mayor “competencia” y el compañero de equipo que, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, lo trababa mal. Como si fuera un estorbo.

—Porque es tan bueno que solo basta que destruyan lo que más ama para convertirlo en un arma sedienta de sangre, venganza y odio. No contra alguien, sino contra el sistema en el que vivimos. En el sistema erróneo que creamos por poder.

Minato despegó por fin su mirada de la del rostro del hombre. Sus ojos se veían tan sinceros a medida que las palabras fluían de su boca que había sido otro motivo para creer en él. Observó su Aldea: estaba prosperando a pesar de las bajas inminentes de la Tercera Guerra. El Yondaime mantuvo sus ojos cerrados durante un corto período de tiempo; el viento golpeó su rostro y los largos cabellos que componían el flequillo que caía libre a cada lado de su rostro se movieron al compás, danzando con la brisa matutina.

—¿Qué debemos hacer, Nidaime?

Tobirama se permitió sonreír de soslayo.

Todo estaba yendo demasiado bien.

[1] Taiko: Un Taiko es un tambor japonés tocado con baquetas de madera llamadas “bachi”.

[2] Bon Odori: El Bon Odori es un festival de danza tradicional japonés, donde quienes danzan lo hacen al mismo tiempo que tocan un Taiko. Esta festividad la organiza cada por cada ciudad entre julio y agosto. El objetivo de esta danza es darle la bienvenida al alma de los ancestros.


	4. (2/2)

Tobirama Senju permitió que su mente se ahogara en los recuerdos. El interior de la Mansión Hokage se encontraba prácticamente igual desde la última vez que estuvo en ella. El llamativo color rojo característico de su nación seguía siendo una de las atracciones más destacables de su formal decoración. El hombre de rostro estoico recordaba haber deambulado por aquellos pasillos mientras portaba sus inmaculadas vestiduras blancas adornadas con el color del fuego abrasador. En su mente, Tobirama Senju había grabado detalles insignificantes sobre el lugar que vio ser levantado desde los cimientos. Como las habitaciones que habían sido creadas para alojar gente importante, por ejemplo.

Lejos de ello, Tobirama se sentía en _casa._ Y es que lo estaba, porque a pesar de la irrisoria situación que el Nidaime estaba viviendo, él se encontraba en el lugar que construyó junto a su hermano hasta poder llamarlo _“hogar”._ El hombre salió de su ensoñación cuando llegó a un lugar en concreto. La habitación destinada al descanso del Hokage estaba adornada con los cuadros de cada ninja que había demostrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte (y tener el suficiente amor) para proteger su aldea. Las facciones de Hashirama se retrataban indemnes. Ver el suyo le provocó un poco de extrañeza. Cuando aquella imagen fue plasmada, Tobirama apenas rozaba los treinta y cuatro años. El siguiente rostro fue el de Hiruzen. La imagen de su —en aquel tiempo joven— discípulo le mostraba los mejores años del hombre.

Y luego estaba Minato.

Tobirama se alejó de los cuadros para simplemente sentarse en uno de los asientos y observar la mesa de madera frente a él. Suspiró. Minato le había pedido un poco de tiempo antes de reanudar su charla, el papeleo era importante en aquel momento y las misiones debían ser asignadas con precisión para evitar bajas innecesarias. Aunque la vida le estaba ofreciendo un episodio perfecto para poder descansar y despejar su mente, su consciencia se repetía un nombre de una manera casi desquiciada para torturarle.

_Obito Uchiha._

¿Cuántos años debía tener aquel hombre? ¿Veinte?

No, Tobirama descartó esa cifra.

¿Sería difícil detenerlo?

Él no lo sabía. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de tener la totalidad de su chakra y, en consecuencia, habilidades. La visita del Sabio había dejado más preguntas que respuestas. Tobirama llevó su mano diestra hacia su rostro y entre sus dedos índice y medio apretó el puente de su nariz. Cuando alejó la extremidad, vio en su palma el sello que había dejado en él Hagoromo. Él no había observado antes la marca dada por el creador del Ninshu, _un error,_ se reprendió. El entrecejo del pálido hombre se contrajo en una mueca de escepticismo. _Él había visto eso._ _Él reconocía esa marca._

_Obito._

La forma del Mangekyo Sharingan del Uchiha estaba grabada con tinta negra en la piel de su palma derecha, pero había algo diferente. Adornando la majestuosidad del diseño único de aquel Kekkei Genkai, tres tomoes se alzaban orgullosos. Cerca de su muñeca se encontraba el símbolo característico del Clan Senju. Las facciones del hombre no se relajaron en absoluto, por el contrario, se contrajeron aún más en un acto de incredulidad. Ambos símbolos estaban unidos por tres finos hilillos de tinta negra que nacían de cada aspa del Mangekyo y se unían con la línea central de su propio emblema.

Algo se removió en su interior. Algo que Tobirama, como cualquier otro shinobi había reprimido hasta _casi_ extinguirlo. Su naturaleza, aquella de la cual todo ninja había escapado para no tener desventaja en el campo de batalla. _Su Alfa._ Su mano se volvió un puño y una parte de la marca grabada por el Rikkudo Sennin desapareció momentáneamente de su vista. Una sarta de maldiciones inundó su mente, pero ninguna fue pronunciada por sus labios. El jutsu había sido lanzado después de la visita del Sabio, su olor había sido mitigado, pero volver a sentir _eso_ rompió algo que era característico de él. Su _seguridad._ Que su parte animal, prácticamente salvaje se hubiera despertad de su letargo después de tantos años era algo… Increíble. Casi desconocido.

—¿El papeleo siempre ha sido tan tedioso, Nidaime? —la voz de Minato le sacó de su estupor. ¿Cómo había ingresado al lugar sin ser percibido? Tobirama no estaba de humor para reparar en ese pequeño detalle.

El varón de cabello grisáceo se levantó de su lugar dejando en el olvido la pequeña situación que le había perturbado. Observó al hombre frente a él. Minato era unos centímetros más bajo, su complexión era más pequeña (algo beneficioso, el Yondaime se valía de su velocidad y ser pequeño era un punto a favor) y su rostro… Pacífico. _Amistoso._ Si Tobirama no se hubiera autoimpuesto una misión de rango S, si no fuera un shinobi extremadamente fiel a su aldea y si se dedicaba a disfrutar de su vida privada, podría haber admitido que el actual Hokage era atractivo.

—Ser Hokage no solo significa ser un referente militar, Minato. La política juega un papel importante y dentro de ella, el sistema. Mantener el orden es primordial y, para _tu desgracia,_ eso se lleva a cabo por medio de _“papeleo tedioso”._

Pudo notar como Minato hizo una leve mueca. A pesar de su posición, su acompañante era un hombre joven. _Un mocoso._

—Pero Tobira… —intentó refutar.

—Nada —el nombrado le cortó—. No deberías comportante de esa manera siendo Hokage, Minato.

Minato Namikaze estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando alguien interrumpió sin pudor alguno el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo aquella conversación.

—¡Sensei!

Tobirama observó la puerta y Minato giró en su eje. Cabello plateado, casi idéntico al suyo en color. La mayor parte del rostro del ninja que había interrumpido tan banal conversación estaba cubierta dejando a la vista un poco de piel y su ojo derecho. Era un muchacho delgado de cuerpo atlético. Se veía… Perturbado. Agitado. Un poco fuera de lugar para ser un ninja. Tobirama no necesitaba que el joven estuviera con el rostro totalmente descubierto, su único ojo visible se encargaba de proyectar vívidamente cada emoción que perturbaba la estabilidad del shinobi.

—Kakashi —le llamó el Hokage, dándole total atención al joven frente a él—. No es común que ingreses sin antes preguntar o siquiera preguntar —señaló el hombre— ¿Sucede algo? Creí que tú y Rin estarían en la misión que les asigné —indagó el Yondaime. No estaba molesto por la falta cometida por un ninja bajo su mando, si no levemente preocupado.

_“Ah, así que es Kakashi Hatake.”_ Pensó Tobirama. Fue fácil unir puntos. El trato familiar de Minato era parecido al que él mantenía con Sarutobi cuando era un joven shinobi al que debía educar y entrenar. Y aquellos rasgos tan característicos de aquel hombre que conoció en su segunda reanimación que en aquel momento reposaban en el tierno cuerpo en crecimiento terminaron por darle solidez a su teoría. Entonces reparó en algo. Si Kakashi se veía tan joven, eso apuntaba que Obito también lo era.

_Oh._

—Sensei… Yo… Ella… Rin no está.

Minato asintió antes de simplemente desaparecer junto a Kakashi dejándole solo nuevamente. El Hokage emitió una sentida despedida. Tobirama no desestimó el comportamiento del Yondaime, la familiaridad del nombre al ser pronunciado por Kakashi le indicaba que, probablemente, la mujer mencionada era parte del equipo bajo la jurisdicción de Minato.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verán... Me perdí en el sendero de la vida y tuve que volver a subir este capítulo. Tiene algunas pequeñas modificaciones, por cierto, Zetsu, no, Tobi es un buen chico.
> 
> Creo que de cierto modo él llegó a apreciar a Obito cuando el Uchiha se estaba rehabilitando.
> 
> Tobirama no comprende ciertas cosas y eso le frustra porque siempre tiene el control de cualquier situación aunque sea mínima.
> 
> Los comentarios se agradecen <3

Obito giró en su cama. No recordaba la última vez que había ingerido algo, aunque tampoco tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. En primer lugar, él debería estar muerto y con la mitad de su cuerpo aplastado por unas grandes y pesadas rocas. Nunca había tenido suerte, en realidad, era un fracasado, era tan inútil que no podía hacer nada bien, ni siquiera morir. No, no. Su existencia era tan nefasta que luego de querer ser un héroe, un viejo decrépito lo salvó de las garras de la muerte para mantenerlo como su prisionero. Como si él fuera a servir para algo. En segundo lugar, Obito había perdido la mitad de su cuerpo por lo que Madara —el hombre que lo había salvado, pero en sus palabras, era un _viejo decrépito_ — se había tenido que preocupar por reconstruir esa parte. He ahí el motivo de su nula alimentación. La reconstrucción de la mitad de su cuerpo —a excepción de su rostro— era puramente artificial. Su cuerpo tenía células que _no eran suyas._ Su conocimiento se detenía en ese punto, él sabía que las células implantadas le permitían sobrevivir sin alimento, pero desconocía el por qué.

El muchacho observó la sombría pared frente a su rostro y bufó con aburrimiento, Zetsu Remolino era quien más le agradaba, pero la criatura estaba ocupada con vaya a saber qué, por lo que no podía tener compañía para seguir con su rehabilitación o siquiera matar el rato. Obito no podía decir con certeza el por qué Tobi le agradaba tanto, tal vez por la manera en que se preocupaba, pero también Zetsu Blanco había demostrado _eso._ Las únicas personas que lo habían hecho a lo largo de su vida habían sido dos, pero sólo quedaba una. Obito evitaba los momentos de completa soledad, él deseaba evadir pensar en que su vida estaba siendo retenida por Madara. El hombre había sido tan malditamente sutil con su amenaza que una gélida sensación recorrió su espina dorsal una y otra vez. Obito podía ser un extrovertido llorón e inútil, pero no era tonto. Él era un Uchiha después de todo, _él podía ser importante algún día. Él sería Hokage._

Obito se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama, sus pies desnudos tocaron el frío suelo, pero sólo uno sintió el cambió de temperatura. Había perdido la mitad de la sensibilidad de su cuerpo y se sentía extraño. El muchacho llevó su mano perpetuamente blanca hacia su rostro, tocó el lugar donde debía estar su ojo. ¿Kakashi estaría cumpliendo su promesa? ¿él haría realidad su deseo? El Uchiha confió, Kakashi era un prodigio —todo lo contrario a él— y no dejaría morir a Rin. No si el Hatake había logrado entender las acciones de su padre. Y las suyas. Obito se puso de pie, casi toda su musculatura había desaparecido durante los largos días que llevaba en aquel, aunque no es que hubiera tenido demasiada en su mejor estado, después de todo, su cuerpo seguía presentando retazos una niñez perdida. Él podría haber ingeniado algún plan para escapar de aquel lugar —lo hizo, sin embargo, no funcionaría, así que el marcador seguía marcando _cero_ para él—, pero le debía la vida a Madara. Y era un anciano, ¿cómo podía hacerle un desplante de tal magnitud a ese viejo decrépito? Sí, le daba miedo, pero el muy astuto le había salvado la vida y ahora le debía un favor. Además, era un _Uchiha, su antepasado._

Obito maldecía su suerte, pero no tenia motivos para desperdiciar la nueva oportunidad de vivir que le habían dado. Lo que detestaba era tener que quedarse en aquel lugar hasta poder saldar su cuenta con el hombre, no importaba que hubiera cedido su ojo y la mitad de su cuerpo se hubiese sido destrozado. El muchacho de cabello y ojos oscuros se volvió a recostar en su cama, las sábanas blancas recibieron su cuerpo y una sutil calidez comenzó a apoderarse de su lado sensitivo. Estaba muy, muy aburrido. Incluso anhelaba una discusión con Kushina o algún intercambio verbal con Bakakashi, pero ahora no tenía nada de eso, tampoco sabía si volvería a tenerlo. Lo único que había merodeado últimamente en su cabeza era el supuesto plan de Madara para instaurar un mundo feliz, sonaba tentador si fuese alguien que hubiera perdido todo, no obstante, ellos estaban vivos. _Ella_ estaba con vida. Obito deseó tener alguna remera cuando la desnudez de su torso le provocó una pequeña sensación de frío.

El niño tocó el lado izquierdo de su rostro, se encontraba suave sin rastros de cicatrices. La piel se sentía cálida bajo su toque y la cuenca vacía de su ojo le recordó que parte de él vivía en y con Kakashi, parte de él estaba ayudando en proteger a Rin. Obito lamentaba que sus amigos creyeran que estaba muerto, pero era débil y su estado no era el más espléndido, en consecuencia, salir de aquella “casa” subterránea era imposible para un mocoso debilucho como él. Sí, había entrenado duro día tras día para poder reunirse con ellos, se había acostumbrado a ese cuerpo, pero aún era _débil._ No lo admitiría en voz alta, ni mucho menos a Tobi, Madara o Zetsu Blanco, pero él lo sabía, no era desconocido para él que nunca podría romper ese montículo de piedra pulcramente pulido. Si había algo que Obito admiraba de Tobi y Zetsu Blanco, era la manera en la que se podían materializar en cualquier superficie sin dificultad alguna. La pálida cabeza de Zetsu comenzó a materializarse en una pared del lugar que lo acogía, pero eso no fue lo que le perturbó, si no el fatal mensaje que le transmitió su cuidador.

—¡Acabo de salir, pero Rin y _Bakakashi_ están en peligro!

El corazón de Obito se apretó dolorosamente en su pecho.

¿Ellos estaban en peligro? ¿Por qué? La guerra ya había terminado y Kakashi era un prodigio, Kakashi podía protegerlos, ¿verdad? Él podía, él podía, él podía…

Obito se irguió rápidamente en la cama sentándose.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —la ansiedad se apoderó de su cuerpo. Él no podía perderla. Su pilar no podía morir, no podía, no podía…

—Están rodeados por shinobis de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla —la voz de Zetsu era tan…extraña, pero denotaba una peculiar preocupación. ¿Por sus amigos? ¿Por él?

Eso fue suficiente. Obito no se quedaría acostado en aquel lugar porque Madara se lo había impuesto, él no era su títere, Rin estaba en peligro, Kakashi estaba en peligro. Ellos no podían morir, Obito había dado su vida por ellos y volvería hacerlo. Su fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable era una de las cosas a las que más se aferraba, ¿verdad? Entonces él demostraría que su voluntad no era sólo palabras. El impulso que tomó al saltar desde su cama rompió el mueble, corrió, la sangre bombeaba a través de los retazos de sistema circulatorio que quedaban en su cuerpo llevando adrenalina hasta la punta de sus dedos. La gran roca puesta en la entrada de la cueva por Madara se alzó imponente frente a él. No, esa roca no le iba a detener. Su puño artificial se alzó firmemente para estrellarse contra la roca. La fuerza utilizada provocó una tensión infinita en su miembro al punto de explotarlo en un sinfín de material genético blanco. Su mano siniestra imitó la acción de la diestra, pero se vio detenido por Tobi.

—Puedes utilizarme a mí.

Obito le miró. ¿Cuándo había llegado?

—Saldrás lastimado.

El muchacho asintió. El cuerpo de Tobi comenzó a materializarse sobre el suyo envolviéndolo en un manto protector, su brazo artificial destruido se vio reconstruido momentáneamente por el cuerpo del Zetsu. Obito volvió a empuñar su mano derecha en lo alto para chocarla con la mayor cantidad de fuerza posible, la roca comenzó a agrietarse hasta que la magnitud del golpe logró romperla en grandes trozos. Obito sentía cómo su corazón latía frenéticamente contra su caja torácica, podía oír el zumbido de cada palpitación. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no estaba fuera? ¿Cuántas semanas había estado confinado a la oscuridad y frialdad de una opaca caverna? Obito no reparó en la sensación de volver a ser _libre_ , él debía proteger a sus compañeros de equipo, él debía proteger a Rin. Había roto las reglas una vez y no dudaría en hacerlo nuevamente.

El bosque se sentía familiar bajo sus pies. La suavidad de las hojas, la solidez de la tierra y el crujir de las ramas le recordó que Konoha era su Aldea y como shinobi de la Hoja, debía proteger a sus compañeros. Las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos, ¿y si no llegaba a tiempo? ¿Y si Rin moría?

—Llegarás a tiempo, Obito —la voz de Tobi intentaba sonar consoladora en sus oídos, el niño asintió—. Llegaremos a tiempo.

La brisa nocturna chocaba contra su rostro cicatrizado y la luna se alzaba ante su cuerpo iluminando el camino como si fuera un mesías. La dureza de la madera de las ramas de los árboles era distinta a la suave de la tierra. Debía llegar, estaba cerca. Su cuenca vacía dolió de forma inesperada. Su mano acunó el lugar en un vano intento de detener la imagen que se formaba en sus retinas. ¿Era Rin? ¿Por qué se veía tan… asustada? Obito se abofeteó mentalmente, no debía imaginar cosas raras, ella estaba bien. Kakashi la protegería, ¿verdad? Él cumpliría su deseo, el deseo de ambos.

Un equipo Genin no solo significaba camaradería y tener nuevos aliados, no. Un equipo de Genin se convertía en una familia, en una manada. Aunque los shinobis hubiesen optado por mitigar su naturaleza, ella siempre seguía latente y era la fuerza que unía los vínculos de cada miembro del equipo. A Obito le había _dolido_ ser alejado de su manada, dolía haber sido alejado del Alfa en el que su Omega se refugiaba cada vez que podía. No, él no podía perderla.

_The sun is sleeping quietly_ _  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest_

Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando el único ojo en su posesión captó el instante en el que la vida de Rin Nohara se escapaba de su cuerpo. El trinar de mil pájaros adornó la siniestra obra orquestada frente a sus ojos. Él la escuchó a pesar del canto que anunciaba su muerte. El nombre de Kakashi se enunció fatalmente. Obito sintió como su corazón se desprendía de su pecho al ser arrancado por manos crueles, la oveja negra del Clan Uchiha sintió como a cada minuto de su nefasta realidad su piel ardía por el más puro dolor. Su Sharingan capturó el momento en que el brazo de Kakashi abandonaba el cuerpo inerte de la única persona que le había visto a pesar de sus fracasos. Su ojo almacenó permanentemente el momento en que el delicado cuerpo de su Alfa tocaba el frío suelo bajo él.

Su corazón había sido destrozado.

Su garganta dolió al emitir una porción del dolor que le inundaba.

_Había fallado._

_Dejó que muriera._

_Kakashi no cumplió su promesa._

— _¡No voy a aceptarlo!_

Aquel mundo estaba podrido, contaminado. El dolor era lo único que existía, la felicidad nunca podría echar raíces, siempre sería arrancada sin piedad por las manos crueles de los cruentos jardineros porque era _el destino._ Nadie nunca sería feliz. Su labio inferior tembló y la sangre comenzó a correr de su único ojo cuando una ola de rabia inhumana sobrepasó los límites de su cordura. Él los asesinó. Ramas del Mokuton emergieron de su cuerpo al estar en sincronía con su Mangekyo Sharingan, Tobi cubrió su cuerpo mientras asesinaba a los bastardos que intentaban mancillar el cuerpo de su muerta luz. Su brillo había sido apagado, su farol había sido destruido. La sangre salpicó su cuerpo, pero fue Tobi quien evitó el contacto directo. El sistema que regía ese mundo le había arrebatado lo único que le quedaba.

Dolía, dolía mucho.

Tobirama debió suponer enseguida que debía seguir a Kakashi y Minato. Debió intuir, todo estaba yendo demasiado bien como para que la vida estuviera siendo tan benevolente con ellos de esa manera. Había algo mal, su pecho se sentía incómodo contra sus huesos y su mente estaba extrañamente inquieta. El Nidaime se paseó por la Mansión Hokage una y otra vez, salió del lugar y visitó su propia morada. Cuando salió de su nuevo hogar la noche había extendido su manto mientras que la madre luna estaba alzada solemne en el firmamento. El bosque se sentía inquieto, el viento estaba tenso y el murmullo nocturno era el equivalente a una filarmónica funeraria. La muerte rondaba el lugar en busca de nuevas almas que cosechar para llevarlas al otro mundo y ofrecerles el descanso eterno.

El olor de la muerte inundaba sus fosas nasales.

El frío se extendió por la marca que había aparecido en su palma luego de su encuentro con el Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

_Y entendió._

Tobirama supo que debía rastrear con rapidez cualquier indicio que le señalara la ubicación de Kakashi o Minato, ambos ninjas habían partido juntos de la Mansión Hokage. Su corazón siguió latiendo perturbado contra su pecho, había algo… una parte de él estaba inquieta. Su vista se dirigió al oeste y sus piernas se movieron en la más pura sincronía.

_For my dreams I hold my life_ _  
For wishes I behold my night  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime_

El dolor nunca se había sentido tan agudo como en aquel momento. Una parte de su alma había sido arrancada de su cuerpo y su corazón había sido destrozado. Los sollozos se escapaban de sus labios mientras sostenía con una ternura superflua el inerte cuerpo de la única persona que lo notó. La frialdad del cuerpo de la ninja médico era una clara prueba de lo mortal que podía llegar a ser el trinar de mil pájaros. El rostro de Rin se encontraba tranquilo, pero demostraba la propia sorpresa que conllevaba su repentina e inesperada muerte.

_I wish for this night-time_ _  
To last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh how I wish to go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you_

—Estás durmiendo, verdad, ¿Rin? Estás durmiendo —sus labios susurraron con suavidad las palabras.

El muchacho acarició con cuidado la mejilla de la kunoichi, las características marcas moradas de Rin contrastaban contra su pálida piel. Su luz…estaba muerta. Su instinto que había permanecido dormido dentro de su cuerpo se removió destrozado por la reciente perdida. Sollozos y más sollozos brotaron de sus labios mientras sentía como Tobi le consolaba de una manera inofensiva a través de la coraza que se cernía sobre su cuerpo. Obito ignoró a Kakashi quien estaba desmayado en el suelo, no lo culpaba, él era una marioneta de aquel putrefacto mundo, todo aquello, todas aquellas desgracias eran orquestadas por el cruel sistema de shinobis que los regía. La masacre a su alrededor era un escenario horroroso incluso para el ninja más experimentado. ANBU destrozados, sus rostros desfigurados presos del horror tras ver al ángel de la muerte que había llegado a reclamar sus vidas, sus extremidades arrancadas de sus cuerpos; algunos estaban atravesados por las ramas de su Kekkei Genkai implantado. Nada de eso importaba, ellos querían poner sus sucias y asquerosas manos en el cuerpo de su protectora.

_Sorrow has a human heart_ _  
From my god it will depart  
I'd sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go_

Tobirama lamentó no poder interceder en el baño de sangre que estaba orquestando el niño frente a él. Los Uchihas perdían la cabeza cuando su objeto de adoración era arrancado de sus manos. Tobirama lo sabía y jamás se había equivocado, la mayoría de los integrantes de ese clan maldito caían presos de la locura y Obito era el nuevo Uchiha que volvía a demostrárselo. Había sucedido con Madara e Izuna y ahora con esa pequeña prole. Su instinto había acertado, Obito se encontraba en el oeste junto a Kakashi y la kunoichi llamada Rin. La explosión de chakra del muchacho había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el Nidaime pudiera sentir su firma a kilómetros de aquel lugar. El Senju observó cada detalle de la masacre, Obito había destrozado sin pesar a cada ANBU de la Niebla Sangrienta, luego de terminar su parte en el tétrico Teatro de la Tragedia el muchacho se veía inofensivo mientras sostenía entre sus brazos el cadáver de Rin. Conocer a Obito luego de su descenso a la oscuridad era una cosa, pero _presenciar_ el momento era algo totalmente diferente. Se sentía responsable.

El corazón de Tobirama latió _extrañamente_ contra su pecho al ver esa escena.

Su instinto rondó inquieto dentro de su cuerpo.

Obito se veía tan malditamente indefenso que sería fácil para él atacarlo por sorpresa y asesinarlo, pero no podía. Obito no debía morir, aún podía _salvarse,_ ¿verdad? Hagoromo creía eso. Él, por su parte… Tobirama dispuso toda su confianza en la sabiduría del Rikkudo. El hombre salió de las sombras, el aire era denso y el característico olor a hierro de la sangre inundaba el lugar volviendo incómodo el poder respirar. Observó a Obito, el niño seguía arrodillado en el suelo mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su compañera, tras su espalda se encontraba Kakashi Hatake de cara al suelo. El joven jounin seguía con vida, su firma de chakra le daba la seguridad de que aquel hecho era fehaciente. ¿Cuántos años tenían? ¿Catorce? ¿Quince, tal vez?

Del cuerpo de Obito florecían unos extraños zarcillos blancos. Era una especie de armadura que estaba adherida a su cuerpo. No importaba, Tobirama debía llegar al niño, el mocoso necesitaba contención, debía ayudarle. Como Hokage, Tobirama veló por la seguridad de cada integrante de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, como shinobi había cumplido el mismo rol. Obito era un integrante de la Hoja y necesitaba ayuda. El hombre caminó con seguridad hacia el muchacho, su parte irracional volvió a removerse inquieta bajo su piel al notar el frágil y vulnerable estado físico-emocional del Uchiha.

—Obito —le llamó a la distancia. Los ojos sangrientos del Nidaime se mantuvieron inexpresivos mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre los mechones oscuros del cabello del Uchiha.

El silencio intentaba otorgar una extraña paz.

Obito se encogió bajo su toque, Tobirama no había podido ver el rostro del Uchiha, pero sabía que era él. La firma de chakra se lo indicaba. Su corazón lo aseguraba.

—Estoy en el infierno…

El corazón de Tobirama se encogió dentro de su pecho al oír cómo se sentía.

—Obito —volvió a llamarle— debes dejarla ir.

La mano que estaba sobre el cabello del muchacho se alejó cuando Obito comenzó a negar una y otra vez.

—¡Me niego a aceptarlo! ¡Ella no está muerta! —su voz se quebró a la mitad— Ella no está muerta…

Un sollozo.

Obito obedeció inconscientemente a la voz que le había pedido aquello luego de abrazarse con fuerza al cuerpo interte de la kunoichi. Él no reconocía esa voz, es más, tal vez nunca la había oído antes, pero sentía que podía confiar. No le había atacado aún, ¿verdad? El joven Uchiha dejó con cuidado el cuerpo inerte de Rin Nohara sobre el suelo. Giró en su punto mientras se tumbaba de costado en la sangrienta tierra y llevaba hacia su pecho ambas piernas. Nada importaba, si moría no importaba. Tobirama observó indemne la situación frente a él. ¿Ese era Uchiha Obito? ¿Aquella había sido la situación que detonó la maldición del odio en el pequeño crío? Su corazón se apretó nuevamente en su pecho de una extraña forma y de la misma manera el instinto adormecido a voluntad se removió bajo su piel. Ver a un grupo de ninjas que estaban juntos desde antes de su formación tan destrozados y azotados por las desgracias despertó en él algo que creía estaba enterrado desde la finalización de las guerras que había vivido.

Los niños no debían combatir en guerras.

Tobirama acercó su mano derecha hacia el cabello del muchacho para proporcionarle afecto mientras estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, pero su muñeca fue envuelta por una incolora masa que emergió del cuerpo de Obito. _“La armadura”_ , pensó. De los grandes zarcillos que sobresalían del cuello del niño sollozante se materializó una cabeza con un rostro en espiral, el mismo rostro que había cubierto el rostro desconocido del Uchiha.

—¿Lo vas a cuidar? —preguntó la criatura.

La voz de aquel ser vivo era una desconocida para él, pero le recordó a la molesta voz de Zetsu Negro.

—¿Zetsu Negro? —preguntó el Nidaime— Déjalo en paz.

Tobi podría haberle dedicado una mirada molesta si su anatomía fuera como la de los humanos no-sintéticos.

—Tobi —corrigió mientras canturreaba, Obito estaba en trance mientras sollozaba desconsoladamente con el rostro cubierto por sus brazos y piernas— No soy negro, hombre. ¿Qué no lo ves? —Tobi guardó silencio un momento— ¿Vas a cuidarlo?

Tobirama observó la cabeza materializada. _¿Tobi? Tobi…_ Su cabeza hizo click cuando los circuitos se unieron. Él era uno de los que cuidaría a Obito más adelante. Ese Zetsu era uno de los mayores aliados del Uchiha.

—No quiero que Madara corrompa al niño más de lo que ya lo ha hecho —comentó el Zetsu—, él es bueno.

Tobirama guardó silencio.

—¿Podrías cuidarlo por mí, hombre desconocido?

Tobirama observó atónito el rostro espiral.

—¿Qué?

—Obito es un buen chico. ¿Podrías cuidarlo por mí? No puedo quedarme con él y seguir hablando sobre _fecas._ Soy un humano sintético, pero tengo sentimientos y deseos, algo que Madara no. Él no tiene sentimientos. ¿Podrías cuidar a Obito por mí?

Tobirama guardó silencio hasta que pudo asentir. ¿Un Zetsu le estaba pidiendo que cuidara de Obito? ¿Qué clase de obra sarcásticamente irónica era aquella? La parte del cuerpo del Zetsu que envolvía su muñeca se retiró permitiéndole terminar de acercarse al sollozante muchacho. El cuerpo del Zetsu Remolino comenzó a desprenderse lentamente de la anatomía de Obito dejando a la vista la pequeñez de cuerpo. La túnica de color negro empapada en sangre era la única vestimenta que cubría la anotomía del Uchiha.

—Tobi —llamó el niño en medio de un agudo sollozo sin mostrar su rostro a la criatura que le había protegido durante su arrebato.

El ahora materializado hombre sintético se agachó hasta poder posar una mano sobre los rebeldes mechones de cabello negro.

—No puedo quedarme a jugar contigo, Obito-kun, pero el tipo de cara amargada con curiosas marcas en su rostro que está aquí puede hacerlo, ¿confiarás en él, Obito? ¿Lo harías por mí?

Obito negó.

—Ella puede volver, sabes que puede, Madara tiene razón, podemos hacerlo, puedo traerla de vuelta.

Tobirama se sentía ajeno a la irreal situación frente a él. Era tan… Utópico. Aquel Zetsu le estaba dando un consuelo momentáneo al muchacho desequilibrado que estaba en el suelo. Tobirama observó a la lejanía, podía sentir algunas firmas de chakra acercarse.

Tobi le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza al niño con la punta de sus dedos diestros.

— _Baka._ No digas tonterías, Obito-kun. Debo irme, confía en él.

El silenció reinó el lugar. Lo único que podía oír Tobirama era la manera en la que el niño hiperventilaba luego de la horrorosa situación que estaba viviendo.

—Obito —le llamó otra vez. Tobirama sintió la necesidad de querer ver su rostro. El estado del niño ya era desastroso, pero debía _verle_ para evaluar el daño en su alma. Tobirama posó una pálida mano sobre el delgado brazo del Uchiha para sentarlo en el suelo. La falta de su otra extremidad le hacía ver más pequeño de lo que se suponía era. Su naturaleza volvió a removerse incómoda bajo su piel al notar el estado de sumisión en el que había entrado el niño luego de perpetuar tal atroz masacre. La atmósfera se sentía lúgubre, la oscuridad de la noche era el reflejo de un alma siendo consumida por las sombras—. Obito, mírame.

El Uchiha sólo observaba la mano ensangrentada que reposaba sobre sus piernas. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora sino nada más que la soledad? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cuál era su propósito? Rin… Su Omega sollozó bajo su piel mientras se encogía en una esquina totalmente destrozado tras tamaña calamidad. Jamás volvería a sentir el olor que Rin liberaba tan amablemente para proporcionarle seguridad y confort. Jamás volvería a ver la dulce y tranquila sonrisa que la kunoichi solía regalarle luego de haber logrado superar una meta autoimpuesta. Jamás volvería a oír las palabras de aliento que la mujer le daba para superarse a sí mismo y a cualquiera que él deseara sobrepasar para mostrar su valía.

Ella ya no estaba.

—Obito, por favor, mírame.

La suavidad nunca fue el fuerte de Tobirama, siempre se había caracterizado por una honestidad que podía ser cruel, pero ahora debía ser suave y tratar con cuidado al frágil muchacho frente a él. Su nariz se movió cuando sintió el dulce aroma que desprendía del Uchiha. Dulce, demasiado dulce. Olía a frutillas y golosinas con un leve toque a madera. Su mirada roja se posó en el cadáver de la adolescente y su nariz captó su aroma. _Él comprendió la magnitud de su dolor._ Obito finalmente levantó su rostro y su único ojo se posó en el cuerpo del hombre frente a él. El protector en su frente le demostró que era un ninja de la Hoja por el símbolo grabado. ¿Quién era él?

—Te tengo —murmuró el Senju.

Tobirama apretó la mandíbula al ver el magullado y triste rostro del Uchiha. La mitad de su cara estaba cicatrizada y ensangrentada. Los rasgos de una niñez perdida se mantenían visibles a pesar de la sangre y la tortura que había sufrido tan abruptamente. El Nidaime observó el Mangekyo Sharingan activo de Obito para luego mirar su propia mano con el diseño del Dojutsu grabado en su piel. Tobirama posó ambas manos en los hombros del muchacho para atraerlo a su cuerpo en un acto inconsciente. No debía matarlo por más fácil que fuera. Lo tenía sumiso bajo su cuerpo, podía simplemente rodear con sus manos la ensangrentada y cicatrizada cara del Uchiha para dislocar su cuello, pero simplemente le abrazó. A pesar de la lógica de sus pensamientos, Tobirama sintió el insano impulso de querer ser un pilar para el hombre que en el futuro sería el mayor partícipe de las desgracias en el Mundo Shinobi.

—Volverás a la Aldea, Obito. Te lo prometo —Tobirama meditó durante una fracción de segundo— Te prometo que todo estará bien —cuando las firmas de chakra estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Tobirama accedió a utilizar el Hiraishin para regresar a su hogar.


End file.
